


Tidings of Joy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki explains to the Avengers why he's going to be taking a break from trying to kill them. Natasha is the first to catch on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidings of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=563518#t563518) on November 7, 2011.

Natasha looked up from her magazine when Thor led a very familiar body into the rec room of the Avengers suite. Steve beat her to the cry that was building in her throat.

“What is he doing here? Thor, he's the enemy!” Natasha let one of her throwing knives slip from their resting place along her inner arm and fingered it gently as Clint reached for his own stash of projectiles taped to the bottom of the loveseat he was lounging on.

Thor stood defensively in front of the slighter man, arms crossed over his chest and angry expression on his features. “Steve, he is my brother from the beginning and throughout all things.” Natasha eyed the two gods warily. She'd never grown up with such a bond, the other girls in the Red Room had all been cutthroat because that was life, after all. And the gods' interactions during battle had not been a show of pulled punches; she had seen the naked anger displayed on Loki's face and the stubborn set of Thor's jaw when he called on lightning to strike his brother in the heat of battle.

Loki stepped neatly around the blond and addressed the Avengers directly. “I just wanted to give you all a head's up,” Natasha contained her snort at the sorcerer using Midgardian language in the correct way. At least one of them learned. “I won't be bothering you all for the next seven to nine months, I expect.” Her eyes widened as he put a hand on his flat stomach. He couldn't possibly be saying what she thought. A quick glance around the room showed confusion on the face of all the superheroes. Thor was the first to react.

He swung his brother into his arms, hugging him tightly. “This is wonderful news, Loki!” The god was beaming. “I will tell the AllFather upon my return-”

“No.” Loki's voice was quiet but firm. Thor set him down again, brows knitting together at the command. Natasha thought back to the files of Norse myths that Fury had directed them all to become familiar with. “Odin doesn't need to know. And if he learns from you,” Loki turned to look at all the Avengers in the eye, green eyes narrowed in protective rage, “If this child is cast away like my others, I will never forgive you.” They all nodded as one and Loki visibly relaxed, sinking down into the chair behind him.

“So, you're a proud father?” Tony asked the question it was clear everyone was thinking. “Who'd you knock up then?” Natasha bit back a sigh because it was clear he hadn't paid attention to the mythology, though she wasn't surprised.

“Congratulations,” she said shortly, looking directly at Loki. The god smiled at her and inclined his head in silent thanks while he took Thor's hand in his own to place it over his belly. The rest of the men stared at her short missive and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“My brother here is the father,” Thor's voice was quieter now but no less exuberant. “With his mastery of sorcery, it is no trouble for him to carry the child!” Jaws dropped and Loki's grin became mischievous.

“I'd show you how I can become a gorgeous supermodel, but it's not healthy for the child.” Loki drawled, draping his legs over the side of the chair and twisting his body so he sat sideways. Natasha filed the statement away in her head and watched the words process among the others. “Get back to me in a few months' time.”

Clint was the first to understand and he leaned over to shake Loki's hand; Natasha figured his upbringing in the circus had made him more open-minded to the concept. Bruce followed suit, question interrupted by Tony's laughter.

“You really expect us to believe that you, the _god of mischief_ , are going to take a sabbatical from causing chaos and mayhem to have a kid?” Tony's tone was disbelieving. “You thrive on the destruction that you leave in your wake. Besides, you're a guy!” He waved a hand at Loki's body as Steve elbowed him sharply.

“We're pleased for you and if there's anything we can do to help...” Steve trailed off as Loki grinned.

“I doubt you'll take over my contract with Dr Doom so if you agree to stop attacking me, it's a deal.”

“You have to stop first,” Tony muttered churlishly. Natasha left the room as Loki retorted sharply about robots with no aim. It was pointless to get involved in petty arguments.


End file.
